Miracles Do Happen
by Pursilla
Summary: This is a F.A.C.E family fic but it's different. I love Fruk don't get me wrong, but I wanted to try it in a different way. What if instead of lovers they (France and Iggy) were best friends raising their little brothers together? Don't like how that sounds don't read, also comment's would be nice. (Picture is not mine, belongs to rightful owner as does Hetalia)
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was quiet, filled with a sadness that only came with loosing a loved one. After about four hours of trying to calm his younger brother Arthur sighed. The Englishman ran a hand thru his blonde locks. His green eyes moved around the room and then to tiny Alfred. It had been three months since their mother had passed on. She was one of the few things that kept the two together.

He got up from the bed which they had to share and made his way into the kitchen and living area. Their apartment was quiet small since Arthur had to sell his mothers home in order to provide for him and his brother. After brewing up some coffee he pulled a letter from the large stack of bills on the table. He was already working two jobs to try and lower the mound of debt that hung over his head.

Sitting the cup and letter down he began to cry into his palms. Social services had threatened to take his baby brother away, but things have never been this bad. "This is it," he thought to himself. "I'm going to loose everything, even…" He didn't even notice when the coffee cup hit the hard tile flooring. The loud crash woke Alfred from the state of slumber; the child climbed out of bed and followed another sound. Peeking his head around the corner he saw his older brother, crying?

"Artie, what's wrong?" His bright blue eyes sparkled as he walked over to Arthur. A light tap on his shoulder made Arthur lift his head. His green eyes were red and teary, yet he made a small smile upon seeing his brother. "What are you doing out of bed?" The Englishman picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Why are you crying Artie?" Taking his tiny hands he wiped away his brother's tears. "Just worrying Alfred, about things." Arthur petted the child's dirty blonde hair.

Alfred smiled. "Everything is gonna be alright big brother. After all you said fairy tales always have a happy ending! A-And miracles are possible!" As quickly as possible he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, hugging him tightly. "I promise as a hero they will Artie, just keep up hope." Slowly but surely Alfred fell asleep again, with a smile on his face.

Arthur carried his younger brother back into their room, planting a kiss on his head and shutting the door. An as softly as anyone could whisper "I promise". Alfred was right, as they will both soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A busy restaurant over crowded with people was typical day for Arthur. Day after day, arms loaded with food he went table to table. At a corner diner was where he made some money as a waiter. Two hours to go then his shift will be over, and another one can begin at the 7/11 down the street. It was quite shocking since he was indeed English, but if it would allow him to keep Alfred then he would just suffer thru the pain. He was never letting go of Alfred.

Nine o'clock rolled around and it was time to clock out. "Bloody hell I'm tired, but at least I can go home now." The cream colored apron he untied from his waist hung on the rack in the back of the restaurant. His eyes watched the floor as he lazily made his way out of there only to bump into something? Or someone? His crabby mood made him lash out at the poor soul. "Hey, watch where you're going git!"

A laugh arose from the man, Arthur quickly went to face this laugh. It couldn't be? Could it? In front of him stood his old high school pall, well more or less since they used to bicker a lot. "Ohonhonhon. Arthur, how nice to see you again?" Still as obsessed with the French accent as he was back then. Francis bowed before smiling.

"Francis?!" He cleared his throat of the excitement before returning to his normal tone. " I-I mean what are you doing here frog!" The green eyed brit crossed his arms, trying his hardest to seem surprised. "Oh just taking a walk, I wont be able to much after tomorrow. The paparazzi you know." After scratching his chin he continued. "So mon ami how have you been since the old day's?"

Of course he could tell by the grease stains on Arthur's shirt and pants things hadn't been so well. "Working as a buss boy I presume and how is young Alfred?" The smirk on Francis face only made Arthur boil over in anger. "Shut up you wanker! Me and my brother have been doing just fine since mum has been gone!" With his face red, Arthur hid it in his palms. Why did he just do that? While sobbing he noticed two arms wrap around him, almost in a comforting manor.

"Oi Arthur, I am sorry to hear of that. But, truly are you alright my friend?" A few stiff sniffles and the hug was broken. "B-Bills are piling up, they've threatened to take Alfred away. I cant let them do that Francis, he's all I have left." The French man smiled, reaching into his wallet and pulling out some money. "This should cover your living expenses for a time, and here is my new number."

With shaking hands Arthur took the offering before him. Why was Francis being so nice to him? Did he pity the brit? "W-Why thank you frog." A smirk rose from Francis. "Pas de problème my friend. If you need anything don't hesitate to call, for Alfred's sake." With that the two parted ways Francis heading to his own home, he missed his own little brother. Arthur made a few stops to pick up groceries and pay bills with the money given. He even made it special by buying a small something for Alfred.

**(I promise that the next two will include France and Canada. I'll see how long I can keep this story going, please review and if there are flaws in grammar tell me. I appreciate comment's as long as they are not negative/ non helpful.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Under the pile of blankets Mattie played, snuggling his favorite stuffed bear Mr. Kumajirou. When will his big brother be home? In truth this isn't the first time Francis has left him home alone. He knew his brother loved him, but he couldn't help feeling like he was being ignored. Looking at the bear he sighed speaking in his quiet little voice. "Y-You notice me, right Mr. Kumajirou?" Giving his bear a slight squeeze the voice rang thru, one of those talking toys you know. "Who are you?" It asked, eyes unblinking.

"I-I'm Matthew! You're owner!." In a fit of rage he weakly threw the bear down next to him, it replied in a sweet voice. "Who are you?" The child curled up hugging his knees close to him, he started to sob. "Why doesn't anyone notice me? Even my own brother doesn't notice me." Downstairs Francis, unaware of the mess brewing upstairs, sat his hat it's hook and coat on the hanger.

The Frenchman couldn't put his finger on it but something was different about the atmosphere, something sad. Eager to see his younger brother, his heavy boot walked up the wooden staircase. Outside of his brothers room he thought he head quiet sob's that can only be his baby brother. Under the blanket burrito Matthew flinched at the boots. "Francis must be home…"

The door slowly creaked open revealing the large room, filled with toys of all kinds. With a smile the Frenchman walked inside, making his way over to the bed. "Petit frère, Matthew, I'm home." The silence was broken only by the tiny sniffles made by the boy. "Matthew?" With concern Francis lifted the covers, shocked at seeing tiny Mattie crying. "What is the matter? Why are you crying frère?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes and in an instant older brother picked up his younger brother. Mattie buried his face into his shoulder, as Francis stroked his brother hair. Maybe this would get him to calm down. The child lifted his head to look at Francis. "Y-You notice me? R-Right Francy?"

Francis smiled, so that's why his brother was crying. "Je vous vois petit frère. Of course I notice you, you're my little brother. The show is just starting to take off, and I am much busier now. But I do notice you." Being the older brother Francis ruffled his younger brother's hair, making the young boy giggle. "O-Okay Francy."

Placing Mr. Kumajirou into his brother's grasp, he tucked in the child. He backed out of the room, watching Mathew fall asleep peacefully. "Petit frère Bonne nuit. Sweet dreams baby brother." The lights faded as the door slowly closed shut, bringing silence to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose across the sky, casting a glow over the city. From two different sides of the city our stories characters were awaking. Young Alfred jumped up from his bed, quickly to look outside. Car's lined the streets people bustling about. He waved eagerly from above at the many below; some waved back others ignored him. However that wasn't enough to ruin his good mood.

Looking over at his brother who was still asleep in bed he grinned, running over and jumping on top of the bed. He jumped up and down, shaking the bed and doing his very best to get his older brother up. "Artie! Artie! Get up!" Arthur rolled over, covering his ears with a pillow, trying to drown out his brother. "Ugh, Alfred it's my day off. Just go play and I'll be up in a bit." The bouncing stopped; Arthur gave himself a mental high five on that. "But Artie!" The boy whined like only a 9 year old could do. "I wanna go to the park with you! They said Superman was going to be there, in person!"

Again the bouncing continued, only this time on Arthur's stomach. "Oomph! Alfred you git! Stop!" The tiny boy just giggled, his baby blue eyes sparkling as he continued. The Englishman smiled at his brother, a gleam in his green eyes. "Oh, not going to listen? Well then, you know what that means?" Alfred, stopped looking at his brother with a confused expression. He made room for his older brother to sit up. "I guess we won't go see superman." With a shrug, Arthur watched his brother's mouth drop. "I- I stopped! See Artie! Please take me to see Superman!"

"Well, alright. But let's get dressed first alright? Can't go see a famous superhero in our jim-jams can we?" He smiled leading Alfred off to get dressed.

On the opposite side of town young Mattie was just now waking up, the smell of maple syrup and pancakes polluting the air. His eyes shot open, and soon he jumped out of bed. The flying covers floated right back down onto the bed covering up Mr. Kumajirou. He raced down the stairs, almost flying. He absolutely loved pancakes, especially with Francis's homemade maple syrup.

Jumping up onto the kitchen chair he grinned at his older brother. "Y-You made pancakes?" The Frenchman chuckled turning around to face his brother. "Ohonhonhon. Of course I did. I figured that this would be a perfect way to start our day. Just you and me petit frère."

Little Mattie's eyes lit up as a large plate of pancakes sat in front of him. First order of business, drowning the fluffy cakes in maple syrup. "What do you mean Francis?" He asked before shoving a spoonful into his mouth. His brother merely leaned against the refrigerator. "Well, a certain someone told me that there was a hockey game today. I thought we might drop by."

The silver spoon dropped hitting the plate with a clang, young Matthews eyes were wide and his mouth open. His voice was slightly louder than usual. "Y-You don't mean that game? I heard it was sold out!" Francis nodded to his brother, grinning. "Oh yes, it was. But I have my ways." He pulled out two tickets from his pocket. The next thing the Frenchman knew was he was being hugged by Mattie.

With his face covered in syrup after finishing his pancakes young Mattie hurried up the stairs. "A whole day to spend with my big brother!" Francis watched him run out of the kitchen and smiled. There wouldn't be that many times he'd get to interact with his younger brother, after all the show was set to start filming in a couple of days. He just smiled, for now at least he could try to restore the bond between him and his brother which the show would surely try to break.

**(Hey guys, I might take up requests for one time side characters. Ask me now and later on I may add them. Also I just want to thank you guy's for the follows and complements on this, you guys are very nice. **** ) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Alfred F. Jones get back here!" Arthur yelled chasing his brother down the street. The little boy merely smiled turning around. "Hurry up Artie! I wanna see Superman!" A tired Arthur panted grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt. "We'll get there Alfred, just stay close alright? I can't have you getting lost." The child pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine Artie."

Around the same time Francis and Matthew had just left the hockey stadium with a handful of souvenirs. "I can't believe they one Francis!" Mattie's bluish-purple eyes lit up with excitement looking up at his brother. The Frenchman chuckled, using his free hand to ruffle the little boy's hair. "Neither can I. What would you like to do next Matthew?"

The young boy shrugged. "How about we just go to the park? I think Mr. Kumajirou would like to play on the slide." Taking off the little red backpack he pointed to the bear head sticking out. Francis smiled. "Well then, off to le park we go."

Once young Alfred had arrived he ran off in he direction of the complex, which was said that's where Superman was. Arthur followed smiling at his younger brother, that is until Alfred ran into someone. "Alfred!" He raised his voice picking up his brother. " Say your sorry. My dear sir my brother couldn't… oh it's you." The last part of the British mans words came out harsher than needed, after all Francis did help him out.

"Ohonhonhon, in the flesh mon ami. And it was quite alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either." He smiled down at Alfred. "Ah, oh he has grown! Alfred you probably don't remember me do you?" The blue eyed boy shook his head, and for some reason couldn't stop starring at the tall blonde. "Ah, allow me to re introduce myself. Francis Bonifay and this," Putting down the souvenirs which packed his arms he pushes Mattie out from behind him. The nervous blonde stayed quiet, watching his identical counterpart. They did look a lot alike. "is my younger brother Matthew Williams."

As the boys watched each other in awe both Arthur and Francis soon drifted off into their own conversations. What started as a brother bonding day turned into a making new friends day and finding a twin possibly? "H-hello, you look just like…" Mattie whispered, clinging to his bear. Alfred answered right on queue "Me! Does that mean your like my long lost brother?!" Matthew shook his head, there was no way he could be related to him. From what the young boy could tell this "Alfred" acted nothing like him, he was in fact the opposite of Matthew.

Mattie was still quite nervous around others while Alfred on the other hand could warm up to anyone instantly. The loudness in Alfred's voice nearly gave Mattie a heart attack. The enthusiastic blue eyed boy already began to drag him away from his brother. "Let's go see Superman bro!" Mathew's tiny feet stumbled on the concrete as he was dragged. "O-Okay…. And I'm not your brother." As the two boys disappeared into the crowed Mr. Kumajirou bounced out of the Canadian boys backpack and landed face first onto the dirt. "Who are you?" It asked as strangers stepped on it.

Now noticing their brothers where missing Francis and Arthur ended their conversation. "Matthew!?" Francis called in a worried tone. Arthur nodded picking up the now dirty bear. "They couldn't have gotten far, if I know Alfred he's probably drug Matthew off with him." A scream erupted from the Frenchman. "Then where did he take him!" Francis was very stressed and his screaming wasn't helping either. "Calm down frog! He probably took him to see Superman…. Oh God. Hurry up wanker!" Arthur could only hope his baby brother hadn't caused too much trouble, that would just be another strike against him. He couldn't loose his baby brother, not Alfred.


	6. Chapter 6

Amongst all of the people the boys ran in search of Alfred's favorite super hero. Of course there were many young boys and girls about their age and even older who were dressed up, which made things a bit more complicated.

"I-I think he's this way Alfred." Matthew spoke in his soft timid voice; he was very afraid of leading Alfred the wrong way and getting yelled at. The spunky American merely ignored the shy boy, taking Mattie's answer as his own. He points in the direction Matthew was. "Dude I think he's this way!" With a heroic laugh drags the poor boy behind him.

The bleachers were packed to the brim with people and a loud roar echoed throughout the park. There was a large stage set up in the middle and a banister which read "Welcome Super Man!" Alfred eyes lit up with excitement as watched the costumed marvel walk around waving and smiling.

"I can't believe it Mattie!" He grinned at his identical counterpart. 'There he is! I'm going to get a better look!" Matthew's eyes widened in shock. Was this kid crazy? Alfred could get in very big trouble, or worse he himself could too. "A-Alfred I don't think that's a good idea…." Before the Canadian could finnish his sentence Alfred had snuck away and was quietly climbing up the stairs behind the stage.

The young boy watched Alfred, he couldn't let that kid get in trouble but he didn't want to be punished for doing something either. Of course his conscience wouldn't allow him to sit back and watch. A heavy sigh left his mouth as Matthew followed Alfred up the stairs and onto the stage. Unlike Alfred who went straight out onto the stage, Mattie hid behind some boxes. At least he thought they were boxes, very funny looking black boxes with tiny holes in the front.

Arthur could only watch in horror from the ground as the dirty blonde American boy jumped onto the caped crusaders back. He grinned proudly wrapping his tiny hands around Superman's neck. "Hiya Mr. Super Man dude!" Of course the costumed Joe was quite taken back by being glomped by a child. With his microphone in hand he let out a surprised scream, it shook the entire park and poor Mattie nearly went deaf since he was hiding behind the loud speakers.

Jumping down from his hero impersonator he grabbed the microphone smiling up at Superman. "I wrote a song for you! Would ya like to hear it?!" By this time Mattie had gotten away from those deceiving boxes, of course he had to crawl because of the ground shaking. He was carried off stage by Francis, who smirked at the British man. "You can take care of your own brother mon ami."

Arthur growled, anger boiling up deep inside of him. This was the thanks he got for helping to find that no good frogs little brother? That's the last time he ever helped F… no no, it wasn't Matthews fault his brother was a jerk. After gathering his thoughts the green eyed man came toward the stage, and closer to his little brother. "Alfred!" He yelled above the crowds gasps. "Get down here this instant!"

Young Alfred paid no mind to his brother's words, instead he continued to sing as loudly and obnoxiously as possible. "You're my superhero! My favorite superhero! You kick butt and that's why you're so far from zero! And I want to be just like you!" It was quite adorable though in the eyes of the costumed man. Once a panting Alfred finished his song he was given a pat on the head. "Very nice." Said Superman with a jolly chuckle. "Keep up the good work and maybe when you're older I'll let you join the Justice League."

A sweet smile came over Alfred's face. "Thank you sir." While this little conundrum had taken place Arthur had sneaked his way up the back of the stage, scooping his younger brother up into his arms. "Hey!" The child cried out in protest, kicking his feet. "Put me down Artie!" The Englishman's bushy brows were furrowed in anger. "Alfred! You git! You could've gotten hurt or kidnapped!" Although he didn't mean to Arthur's voice came out as an almost yelling tone. Poor Alfred who was still just a child sniffled, about to break out in tears. "I-I'm sorry Artie. I just wanted to see Superman."

Already behind the stage and away from the public's eyes the green eyed man face palmed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Alfred, but did you know how much you worried me? I don't want to lose you little brother." The blue eyed boy nodded sucking up the tears. Arthur green eyes only left his brother to look down, he felt his pant's leg get tugged. "M-Mr. Kirkland." A tiny voice called up to him. "D-Don't blame it all on Alfred, I went along with it too."

The young light brown headed boy gulped. Matthew never thought he'd take up for someone he barely knew, but for some reason he felt a connection to Alfred. A brotherly connection. Clinging to a muddy Mr. Kumajirou he closed his eyes, waiting to get yelled at. Instead he felt a light pat to his head. Opening one eye he saw Arthur smile down at him. "It is alright young chap." Taking the boy's hand he led Matthew back over to his brother, who was flirting with two very pretty girls. When will Francis ever change? Probably never.

"So presume everything is straightened out between you and your petit frère?" The smug look on the Frenchman's face said it all, he believed he was so much better than England. An yet, these two have been friends for so long. Handing over young Mattie and both him and his brother saying goodbye the two families parted ways.

**(Next chapter will kind of fill in one of blanks as to both Arthur and Francis past. Maybe even give a hint into the futures of Alfred and Matthew. Thanks for all the follows guys! It really means a lot to me!) **


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

_**Arthur's Flashback…..**_

It seemed Arthur's family had always had trouble with debt. His mother had gone through two divorces and was left with nothing but the clothes on her back and her children. Even though they were dirt poor they still had one thing, love. The older the children grew the closer the family became.

She had fought many custody battles with her ex's, one of whom cheated on her with a prostitute. Alfred's father of course was that skunk bag. Even after finding out the truth years later she never hated him, or his mistress. Begin the lady she was she merely picked up her skirt and continued on with life.

Behind that smiling face was hurt, so much hurt. Just months before she had left him, news came back. Those days of sever head pain, her blacking out and falling down the stairs scaring the children. It wasn't just any old head cold, brain cancer. The one word everyone never wants to hear, and it was an extreme case.

By putting off going to the doctors she worsened the disease. It was said she would have six months to live, with or without chemo. Telling Arthur she was dying was hard enough but Alfred? A boy who had just celebrated his 8th birthday? It was almost near impossible. "M-Mom is going to.." The blue eyed boy broke into tears of hearing the news.

She did her best to comfort both boys, spending every waking moment she could with them. That last day with her, they could remember it so clear. Even on her death bed she could muster up a smile. "I'll see you again." Those amazing green eyes sparkled as she put a hand on Arthurs face.

"P-Please don't go mother." The British boy cried, gripping tight to his mother hand. "Alfred needs you, I need you." She chuckled weakly at him with that same sweet smile. "Take care of Alfred, Arthur. I'll always love you both." And slowly her eyes closed into a peace of eternal slumber.

As long as both boys lived they would never forget their mother. How amazing she was. How caring. She had so much love to give and yet never really had it returned. Even in the darkest of times she always wore a smile. She was a truly amazing woman, who didn't disserve to die so young. Arthur was going to honor his mother at all cost.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Francis's Flashback...**

It was dark an very cold inside of that tiny apartment. Once again his mother had forgotten to pay the electric bill an was too lazy to fix the furnace. Really when ha he seen his mother? It seems like the only time she ever came out was to visit her male "clients" of get him to make her some food.

As a young child he had to learn to take care of himself, since he had no father and his hooker mother never really bothered to raise him. Everything change though that one day. That one night when her client forgot. That was the night she became pregnant with his brother.

Abortion had been thrown around by her, since of course he was a married man. That seemed to be the only thing she ever I right. She denied to have that, it was murder, she had said to her client. When young Matthew was born Francis had never been so happy.

Now, now he ha someone there to talk to. Even if his younger was unplanned, he was grateful to have him. Thoughts had clouded the Frenchman's mind, would he been a good older brother to this child? What would be the best for his brother? He knew then, he couldn't let Matthew stay in that environment his mother thrived.

His mother gave up the child without question on one of her drinking binges. "Take the brat." He remembered her saying. "He cries too much anyway." From the way he acts now, you would think his past had affected him greatly.

Up till now he had not paid much attention to the young boy, getting so worked up in his cooking career. Francis knew he was acting like his mother, maybe not to that extreme but he was. He needed to change, but the question is... would he?


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Alfred and Matthews little adventure and the two had become almost inseparable. Closer than friends, more like brothers you could say. The rent finally caught up with him and Arthur an Alfred were evicted from their house and onto the streets.  
"Just call Francis Artie." Alfred told his brother eating a small bowl of Ramon Noodles. Arthur glared at his brother in disgust. "No way am I begging that frog to give us a place to say, I'll figure something out." The night was quiet and the stars seemed to shine brighter.  
After finishing their meal Arthur picked up his and his brother suitcases and headed off to find a place to sleep for the night. What money Arthur did have left just went into their food, he knew they would have to whether it outside. Just as he was about to pitch the tent a chuckle arose from behind them.  
"Honhonhon." It laughed. "It's a little late in the season to be camping mon ami' no?" The British man bit his tongue, holding back the urge to punch Francis in his face. "Come to make fun of us frog? You have your bloody home and we don't." The blonde haired Frenchman sighed, shaking his head.  
"I know that you hate me. But set things aside for a bit mon ami. Do it for Alfred's sake." Some way some how Francis was able to pursued Arthur into living with him, even if it was just for young Alfred's sake. The years flew by and the boys grew, now both of them around 12 years of age. Many things will happen in this next year, all of them affecting the band of brothers.


	10. Chapter 9

"A-Alfred. G-Get up we're going to be late for school." The bright morning sunshine pierces the face of the American, making him growl in disgust. "Oh come on Mattie, just five more minutes."  
The blonde headed Canadian sighed. He really didn't feel like having to call Arthur to drag Alfred out of bed. The Englishman already ha enough on his mind. Standing his ground Matthew spoke in his loudest voice. "Get your butt up out of that bed or so help me I'm going to..."  
From his place on the bed, the dirty blonde headed American smirked into his pillow. "Or you'll do what? Worse thing you could do is cover me with maple syrup." By this time Matthews pale face grew red. Why couldn't anyone take him seriously? He could be tuff if he wanted to. With a devious growl, he'd had enough of the America's attitude. "Arthur! Alfie wont get up and he's hungry!"  
There was silence, eerie silence and then footsteps. By this time the American had already fallen back asleep, dreaming peacefully about burgers and such. Thump thump, it went up the stairs. Until, the door swings open revealing a very upset Arthur." You bloddy have one of my scones! Their fresh."  
Quickly the American rises. "No please anything but that.." A pitch black scone is stuffed into the blue eyed boys mouth. It tasted like a mixture between dirty gym socks and moldy food and the consistency of couch stuffing. Feeling quite pleased with his work the Brit hops off to do other chores.  
As quickly as he could Alfred rushes to the bathroom an well, you should know the rest. A very pleased Matthew waits outside. "How'd you like them apples Alfie?" The two exchange glances before Alfred heads off to get dressed. "Oh you'll see, nobody does that to the hero!"

**(I am so sorry guys for making them shorter, I lost my last laptop and everything on it so most of these I'm having to start from scratch. Please bear with me, my writing will get better.)**


End file.
